Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Rage and Threats
by Blu Bonnie
Summary: Not your run-of-the-mill damsel in distress story, but technically it IS... IDK. Winry is abducted and Edward his to go kick some ass before he can receive any ass. THIS IS WAYYYY MATURE CONTENT PEOPLES, OK? No sex, but high depictions of rape and violence. Little kiddies need to STAY AWAY.


**Prologue**

Edward and Winry have just been wed in Xing and were on their Honeymoon in Rush Valley. But, since the recent recovery of Edward Elric, a lot of hatred surrounded him. And what better way to get back at him than stealing his beloved? One night, Edward and Winry were tracked going back to their small hotel when Winry was kidnapped while Edward was signing them back in, and making polite conversation with the receptionist.

Lost in a state of absolute terror and confusion, he called the only people he knew to call: Al and Mustang. For the past three weeks, they have been looking for said abductors, and their searches have been fruitless. Mustang has ordered Al make Edward stay in his hotel and take care of him, refusing to let him join the search.

Edward on the other hand, was dying. He wasn't eating, he drank only what he needed, he wouldn't get changed or wash himself, he wouldn't even go outside. He spent all his time, cooped up in his little room, cradling Winry's pillow and bawling whenever he wasn't shaking or sleeping. Al struggled to do anything that could possibly cheer him up and was frankly, starting to lose his self-control too. Until _FINALLY_ , Mustang and his team found a lead.

When Edward first heard the news, he was ecstatic, dancing giddily and grinning like a fool. Then, he demanded to be taken on the search with Roy. Roy decided to comply, as he realized Edward would gut him if he refused his wish once more, and he wanted to see the two Elric's reunited as soon as he could. On the search, Roy realized that Ed was acting particularly unusual. He was quiet, unsettlingly focused, and rather creepy. Once they figured out the location of Winry's whereabouts, (an underground sex dungeon), Edward strode ahead and completely forgot about Mustang and his crew. ( **A/N** : And this leads us here…)

* * *

Edward slammed a steel door open, to find a completely concrete room, only lit by candles. And in the center of the room, was Winry.

She was naked, and was duct-taped to a small wooden chair. Her hair was in shambles, knotted like a busy forest. She was blind-folded and had her underwear in her mouth, serving as a gag. Six men were gathered, three on each of her sides. Two nibbled her shoulders, two suckled her bruised breasts and two scratched slowly and gently at her thighs. But of course, to top it all off, one man was on top of her, straddling her in only his thin white underwear which was clearly soaking.

The sight was so much for Edward to take in. What were these men _DOING_ to her? _WHY_? Did they _REALIZE_ how much discomfort and pure _PAIN_ she was in? But the flood of questions were silenced and his sudden bubble of pure, unfiltered _RAGE_ as he saw her like this. His stomach churned, his throat clenched and his eyes refused to function properly, as they only focused in on the men in front of him. His hands clenched into fists and his legs sprinted to the man on top of Winry. He punched him right in his slick sickly jaw and sent him flying across the room. He kicked the men nearest to him unconscious, and broke the necks of the other four with the ease of popping his knuckles. Fortunately, Ed was too focused on killing the man who had straddled her than to take off her blind-fold, because if she had seen what he did next, she might have considered a divorce.

Edward staggered to the man across the room, too angry to walk properly. Edward's eyes were filled with contempt and fire as he grabbed the man's hair and pulled him up to eye level. He then proceeded to smash his head into the wall. Ed wouldn't stop though. Each time, he smashed a little harder, until he crushed the man skull. But that _still_ wasn't enough for Edward as he smeared the man's brain and juices all over the wall in no particular fashion, as if he was painting a morbid peice of abstract art. He passionatley wanted the rest of this man's remains sprawled out in front of him, but first, he needed to help and hold Winry. He turned around, and although he saw Roy attempting to help Winry out of her tape, he only felt another man trying to hurt her; And with that. the fire within him decided it was not yet quenched. Edward sprinted over to Roy, disregarding his identity, and threw him onto the ceiling, despite Roy's weight.

Edward carefully took off Winry's gag and blind-fold, to veiw her teary bloodshot eyes and scarred face.

'E-Edward?' she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He looked up at her with his loving and concerned eyes, before kissing the tip of her nose as he continued to slowly peel the rest of the tape off of her body. Each bruise and mark he uncovered on her pale skin hurt him little by little, silencing his anger to nothing more than ashes. He picked her up in his arms and mumbled 'Stay with me' into her hair, as she cried weakly into the sleeve of his bloodied coat.

He placed her down, put the coat on her, and proceeded to carry her home with his arm around her for support; his sheer footsteps, _aura_ even, signaling that no one who wished to live should come within his eye or ear-shot.

* * *

'Again, Roy, I am so sorry!' Edward begged by Roy's hospital bedside, Winry asleep in his arms.

'And again Fullmetal, I forgive you!' Roy hissed back.

'You don't need to keep apologizing, I understand! You were just trying to save your wife and you just saw me as an enemy!'

'B-But Roy, I threw you onto a ceiling! I fractured your _SPINE!_ ' Edward shout-whispered back.

'IT IS ABSOLUTLEY FINE, FULLMETAL! HAWK EYE AND HAVOC ESCORTED ME BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AND NOW I'M JUST HEALING UP!' Mustang spoke, returning to his normal volume thanks to his lack of control.

Winry awoke suddenly, before adjusting to the situation. She glared up at Edward before saying 'I told you to stop carrying me around'.

Edwards grinned down at her and mumbled softly into her ear 'I promised I wouldn't let you out of my sight' before nuzzling her with a glint of pride.

Winry merely took his affections, while grumbling that he 'made no such promise to my recolection'.

'Winry, I apologize for waking you up, but could you please inform your husband that he does not need to keep apologizing to me?' Roy asked tiredly, trying to look her in the eye.

'Actually' Winry started, getting out of Edwards arms 'I think he owes you one. Absolutely anything.' She began to walk out of Roy's room, but just before she walked out of the door, she peered her head in and said 'Maybe Ed and I could help you set up a date with Miss. Hawkeye?'

Roy flushed a bright red and Edward began to cackle on the floor of his hospital room.

'Shut up Fullmetal! Like I didn't see you eyeing Winry in her _thin_ hospital dress!' Roy spat out, desperately trying to get back at Edward.

Edward simply winked at Roy and chuckled 'You know I did. We're married now, so I can do however I please'.

Roy decided to take a new angle and grinned right back at Edward while hissing a devious 'Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't mind a slice of _her_ apple pie! Front or back, top or bottom. And neither would Havoc mind you! I've read his documents on her 'cream white breasts hidden behind that silky white shirt and co-' Roy didn't even have to finish his description before Edward bolted out of the room to give Havoc a good yell.

'WHATCH' YOU SAY ABOUT MY WIFE!?' Edward shrieked the halls. Roy was giggling hysterically before Hawkeye walked in.

'Lieutenant.'

'Colonel.'

She took a seat beside his bed before chuckling herself and saying 'You've made Havoc a dead man'.

Roy smiled.

'Perhaps you should go out and fix the two of them?'

Before Riza could reply, they heard a new voice from down the hospital halls,

'EDWARD, WOULD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A PROTECTIVE ALCHEMY-FREAK? IT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF! IF I HEAR YOU FREAKING OUT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL ELOPE WITH ALPHONSE AND HAVE HIS BABIES!'

Roy and Riza both _tried_ to muffle an outragous laugh.

'How **brutal** _'_ Riza said, after she calmed down.

'Indeed' Mustang replied, stupid smile still firmly in place.

They both went quiet waiting for Edward's response, but he seemed to have gotten the message and just walked away.

Havoc slid into the room, with ablack eye and a bitter pout.

'Why does _Alphonse_ get to run away with Miss Rockbell?' Havoc grumbled.

* * *

I claim no rights, as I own nothing.

Sorry if this one was a bit graphic... I was listening to Fallout Boy, so that's probably why it ended up being so hardcore.

I recomed listening to Centuries for this one! It fits really well with the beginning part.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Stay Frosty! (Quote 'Arkada')


End file.
